


Inside the Lives of Super Turtles

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Super Turtles face their new enemy head-to-head.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Shellectro, Grid-X, Bloboid and me, Gravi-Turtle, are the Super Turtles of Metropolis. We were raised by a kind humanoid rat name Sliver, who trained us to use our special powers to fight our enemies. 

One day he turned to evil and became The Sliver, our arch nemesis. His highest goal is to have us join him as his evil sons but we will never team up with him, not in this way. We were raised better than that, by him.

Well I suppose I should explain each of my brothers and myself a little more clearly so you know who is who. 

I am Gravi-Turtle. I have a special whip that helps me levitate or defy gravity, hence my name. I am like the oldest though we have no idea exactly what our ages are. The others have also picked me to be the leader since I make the best strategies in combat.

My second in command, Shellectro, is the technical genius of our team. He even built our base himself. His power is electricity, often using it to fry circuits and electrocute our adversaries. Whenever one of us is injured he takes the initiative to heal them or if I need a second opinion, he is who I turn to for advice since he is well-versed in battle strategies that he researched.

There is also the muscle of our team, Grid-X. He can grow and shrink to whatever size he pleases in a fight. He has quite a temper that causes many arguments and bruises between the four of us, but he respects my position greatly, so I let him lash out every once in a while.

Then there is Bloboid. He can turn any part of his anatomy into a liquid or shape shift into anyone he chooses. Also, he likes to make us smile any way he can, though his humor has lessened with age and his upset at The Sliver’s leaving has taken a great toll on his joy.

Though we started off as a secret vigilante force, mayor O’Neil has employed us as high security defense against large threats, such as The Sliver and his forces. She is our greatest ally and monetary asset when it comes to necessities that we have to purchase and we would not be around if not for her. After all, Shellectro has to be able to buy his material and flirt somehow.

We thought that we’d never defeat The Sliver for he has all of our powers combined and knows techniques we were never taught, until one day a peculiar turtle appeared in our base out of thin air.

His name was Michelangelo. Though he had no powers, he was a greater warrior even than I with his strategic planning and ninjitsu skills that helped us to defeat The Sliver once and for all. His statue stands erect outside our base as a symbol of our city’s overall peace. The Turtle Titan, as he wished to be remembered by, brought us great joy -- mostly confusion -- while he was with us.

Today, my brothers and I are facing a much greater evil than even The Sliver, something we never imagined could ever be a possibility. This new threat is called the Grater. I have heard stories from Turtle Titan of an evil similar called the Shredder in his dimension.

His body is all metal, except in certain places, and has giant blades protruding from several areas that make him a dangerous foe. Bloboid said he kind of looks like a cheese grater, which greatly fits his name so we all sort of giggle when seeing him. He is also a masterful fighter that has trained with the most fierce warriors in the galaxy before coming to our city on a rampage to take over.

I fear we are facing the greatest threat ever to grace the planet with its presence. My only hope is that my brothers and I can defeat this Grater without falling apart in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Turtles face their new enemy head-to-head.

At 8:00 in the morning, I am solo training with our simulator when Shellectro walks in and turns it off.

“What the shell, Tro? I almost beat it!” I’m practically fuming at him as he calmly steps closer to me. I hate when he’s so calm. It usually means something is wrong.

“Grav, there’s been a Grater siting at the docks. He has heavy artillery and many numbers. We have to act now before something goes wrong.”

My heart sinks at the news. We have not had the chance to face the Grater in person, often fighting his henchmen instead. I place my hand on Shellectro’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze when I see the slight tremor trailing down his body. “We can do this, Tro. Let’s get the others and plan our attack.”

He nods and we head to the main sector of our base, calling Grid and Blob to meet us there with great urgency. Once everyone is assembled in a line, I take the front and address them.

“Super Turtles, we are about to face the most fierce enemy in our history and need to be extra cautious. The Grater is a vicious creature and will show no mercy. Tro will equip us with all we need and navigate the whole time. Grid, you will be the frontman and take out the big guns while Blob and I make our way straight to Grater. Do I make myself clear?”

They each bow their heads and respond in unison. “Salute!”

With that, Tro hands us each a weapons/surprise pack filled with explosives, blunt and sharp weapons and smoke pellets for cover. We then board our hover shell, Turtle Titan came up with the name, and take off toward the docks. As Tro pilots, I look over each of my teammates.

Tro has a look of determination, which scarcely hides his panic at our imminent mission. He usually loathes fighting and this was no exception, which is why I gave him the job of staying inside and relaying important information. Grid seems to be coiled and ready for action, not revealing a hint of fear. Fighting is practically in his blood, seeming like he has a craving for it. Blob is quiet, keeping himself busy with his tech pad. We had Tro make sure there were plenty of games to satisfy rambunctious Blob.

I can feel the tension radiating off of him, though he seems completely distracted by his tech pad. He behaves most immaturely, compared to the rest of us, but he actually has a very serious mindset when it comes to battle and truly fights better than it would seem. No one knows it, but I have a deep respect for him and his bravery against the Sliver and our last battle that ended him.

Turtle Titan had come up with an ingenious plan to have Bloboid morph into him and lie to Sliver. At first, he was hesitant to lie to our former caretaker and face him alone but he eventually agreed and his facade led to our victory. I know Blob can handle this situation just as well.

As we near the docks, the hover shell slows and we search for signs of trouble. “There!” I point to the very last pier where men dressed in dark gray are moving about, a heavily armored being standing amongst them. The Grater.

I clench my fists tight to my sides.

“Alright, Tro. Bring us down to the ground so we can show up unannounced.”

He nods and lands the ship a few blocks away from the pier, allowing plenty of space in case specific actions need to take place or we need a quick getaway. Grid-X, Bloboid and I exit the Hover Shell and quickly make our way to the Grater and his men, still oblivious to our arrival.

The next few moments are a blur as we silently take out guards at different locations and travel closer to the heart of their operations, hoping not to raise an alarm ye- I’m thrown off balance as a fist connects hard with my gut, sending me to the ground in a heap.

I get back up and uncoil my whip, levitating over my assailant. The man seems stunned, apparently uninformed about our powers, as I float down at a quick speed and kick him square in the jaw. He lands in the water with a rather loud splash, alerting the other men of our presence. Great.

“Super Turtles, attack!” My team spurs into action, Grid in front barreling down the enemy as Blob and I follow behind him. I hear Tro in my headset giving out locations of opponents and the Grater’s current whereabouts. He is still in the same spot as when we arrived, meaning we have a shot at ending his existence.

A shout of surprise has me stopping and staring wide-eyed at Grid. He’s locked in an intense battle with a large man whose strength equals his own. “You two keep going! I can handle this guy on my own!”

I nod, seeing Blob nod determinedly beside me. We continue our trek to the center of the pier and fight off any opposition until we are mere meters away from the enemy. The Grater’s blazing red eyes glare down at us with such intensity, I can’t bring myself to look into them long.

“Grater! We are going to stop whatever dark plans you are fulfilling once and for all!” I sound bolder than I feel, which is hopefully enough to deter him.

He instead chuckles darkly, his voice thick with whatever alien accent he has. His voice sounds almost demonic as he speaks to us. “So you are the so-called Super Turtles that have been interfering with my projects. My men’s descriptions do not serve you any justice, young ones. What makes you believe that I can lose?”

Before I can respond, Bloboid is stepping in front of me and speaking in such a manner I have never heard from him. He almost sounds...deadly.

“Because we, unlike you, fight others to protect the innocent! Our purpose is to rid the world of threats such as yourself and we will fight until our last breath so that, fiend, is why we KNOW we can beat you.”

Grater seems slightly taken aback but quickly recovers with a sharp jab to Blob’s shoulder. He must have hit a pressure point, which is difficult to find on him, because his arm has ceased to function. A look of surprise then anger flashes across Blob’s face before he knees Grater in his unprotected calf.

The alien grunts upon impact but is otherwise unfazed and swiftly sends Blob to the ground. “Bloboid!” I growl and charge the Grater, whip flapping in the wind as I bring it down upon him in a wide arc. He stumbles back and shoots several small daggers in my direction.

I easily deflect them, levitating above the Grater so I have an advantage. Little do I know the many tricks up this behemoth’s sleeve as he, too, flies up to my level with true flying abilities. I feel myself lower slightly at the shock of it and it costs me greatly as he dives straight into me, causing my body to slam into the pier. The wood breaks and splinters beneath me, hardly giving me time to hold my breath as I plunge into the water.

It is freezing. So cold, in fact, that my body quickly shuts down and I can’t swim to the surface and take in air. My turtle DNA does not cope well with the cold -- being cold-blooded has severe disadvantages -- and I just know I’ll die of hypothermia before I drown.

Shadows appear above me that I can hardly make out before my world plummets into darkness.

*****

-“Is he gonna be ok, or not, genius?”-

-“I don’t know. Almost all of his organs shut down and are taking their time in starting up again. We’ll just have to wait and see.”-

-“I hate waitin’ and you know it! If he don’t wake up, then we might never get B...”-

-“Shh he’s waking up.”-

Those voices are replaced by silence as light fills my vision and I take in a sharp breath. It’s really hard to breathe all of a sudden, my lungs constricting due to lack of oxygen. I can feel my heart racing as the blood flow is damaged and then feel relief when air is pushed into my lungs.

My eyes open wide, blinking as they adjust to the burst of light, and I find two of my turtles staring at me. “Grav, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need more oxygen?”

Shellectro questions me seriously and I bring a hand up to quiet his barrage so I can answer. I grip the bed beneath me, realizing I’m in the infirmary, and try to push myself into a sitting position. Obviously, I’m still weak because my body shakes so bad I fall back onto the bed with a thump.

Grid-X steps close to my side and wraps a large, well-defined arm around my shoulders to sit me up properly. The contact is stabilizing, filling me with warmth to know that we are all alive.

“Guys”, I pause, my throat closing as I come to understand one of us is missing. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions yet so instead I ask, “What happened?”

Tro casts his glance down, not meeting either of our eyes as he builds up the courage to respond. He sighs, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. Then, he looks me straight in the eyes and says, “You died.”

It’s so simple, so straightforward, that all I can do is nod as if I expected to hear that bit of news. He continues on with his explanation, never taking his eyes off mine, as if making sure I don’t go anywhere.

“Your heart stopped beating and you weren’t breathing when we fished you out of the water. Grid had called me to fly over and help resuscitate you, considering I am the best at it and the least squeamish. You were so pale, so still...I wasn’t sure if you would make it. When I had voiced my fear, Bloboid took it hard and left without so much as a second glance.”

There it is. The news I expected but was dreading to hear. Blob’s gone because he thinks I’m dead.

“S-So, why aren’t you looking for him?” I cough, removing the last remnants of water from my system and resting back against Grid’s arm. His takes in a breath, indicating he is about to speak. He hasn’t spoken since I regained consciousness.

“We ain’t lookin’ for him because we already know where he is.”

I feel anger boil in my gut and I whip my attention to Grid. “What do you mean?! You know where he’s disappeared to and you’re not trying to get him back?! W-” Gasping, I tremble and cough, convulsing in Grid’s grip as I struggle to breathe once again.

He pats my shell while Tro places an oxygen mask over my beak, allowing a large gush of air to push into my lungs. That must be what helped me breathe moments ago when I first woke up. It works its magic, nicely.

My breathing gets under control and I relax against my teammate, inhaling deeply and letting out slow exhales. Once it seems I’m stable, Tro removes the mask and sets it back by the machine.

“Look, Grav, Blob sent a message begging that we don’t come after him. He’s broken into the Grater’s lair and is about to face him. There’s no way to get him out without something going wrong and you were dying. We didn’t have a choice.”

The terrifying truth settles in, causing me to deflate and curl into Grid’s hold. Blob. He’s facing the Grater. Alone. He’s alone and going to die. I can’t let that happen. I won’t.

“Tro, I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine now and we need to focus all our attention on aiding our teammate. He needs us and I won’t ever, no matter what, turn my back on family.”

Shellectro nods, moving to get the Hover Shell ready. Grid gets off the bed and helps me to my feet, supporting my weight when my legs give out. Reassuring him that I’m fine, I right myself and take a few steps forward. My legs are stiff but they’re moving, which fills me with great relief.

We make our way to the docking bay and board the Hover Shell, all of us sitting close as the ship autopilots to Grater’s lair. 

I set a determined look out the window and send out a silent message to my teammate. ‘Hang on, Blob. We’re coming.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Turtles try to save Bloboid from the Grater's fortress.

Once we get inside, I lead -- at a slow pace -- Shellectro and Grid-X down the dark, twisting halls of the lair. This Grater guy does not want to make breaking in an easy task. I respect and hate that.

Hearing footsteps, I press against the wall and my teammates do the same. At that moment, group of gray-clad men pass by without a glance our way, and we continue on toward where I know our missing member is going to be.

Thanks to Tro’s digital map he somehow got his hands on, we know the exact location of Grater’s main room -- the penthouse -- and also know that’s most likely where Bloboid is located. Hopefully we’re not too late when we get there.

We make it to the door, waiting as Tro picks the impossible lock. I can hear sounds of fighting from the other side and prompt Tro to work faster. A high-pitched scream has us freeze in place, knowing who it belongs to. “Just blow the stinking door down, Tro!” Grid is really on edge as he pounds his large fists against the frame.

Tro sighs, clicking a button on the wall that has the doors open. “If you had been patient, that would have been done five seconds ago.”

I rush in and gag at the sight before me. Grater has a sharpened claw inside of Blob’s stomach. Literally, inside. Normally everything just passes through his liquid form but somehow, Grater has gone past that and straight to his vitals. Dark blood is seeping out of the wound as if Blob’s body is crying at the intrusion.

He’s pale and his face is scrunched in obvious pain, his hand clenched over the blade he had stuck into Grater’s unprotected shoulder. The two are locked in a frozen battle, determined to last longer than the other but both losing fast.

As it seems the Grater is going to give up, he wrenches his blade out of Blob and kicks him hard, straight into the far wall. The hit left a large crack in the wall that seemed to be growing. This place is going to come down on us if we don’t get out of here.

Blob sinks to the ground unconscious, blood pooling beneath him. I clench my teeth and shout, “Shellectro, light up that venomous snake! Grid-X, take out the supports in this room so the ceiling will come down!” They nod and do as told, Tro sending several hundred volts of electricity toward the Grater while Grid punches each support bream in the room.

While the chaos ensues, I run to Bloboid’s side and turn him over onto his back. The wound is worse than I originally thought. It’s so deep, I can see his internal organs prominently. That’s bad.

Trying not to gag, I take supplies out of my belt and start treating the wound. It’s not much but it will do until we get home. Once I’ve done all I can, I wrap him in my cape and stand with him in my arms on shaky but firm legs. “Super Turtles! Let’s move out!”

I levitate and break out through a window, Shellectro following with Grid on his shoulder. We make it to the Hover Shell right as the roof caves in, leaving the penthouse in ruin.

Flying at break-neck speed, we get to our base in record time and rush into the infirmary. I gently lay Bloboid on a bed and move out of the way so Tro can get to work. My knees buckle, sending me to the ground on my hands. The room is spinning so fast...

Unable to hold back the bile in my throat, I gag and spit up the little contents in my stomach onto the tiled floor. Grid presses a cold, wet rag to my neck and rubs my shell as I empty my system. I hardly register being lifted off the ground and set on a warm bed, a thick blanket covering my quaking limbs.

I look to my right, watching as Tro frantically darts about the room in search of supplies and equipment that could mean life or death for Blob. Just before my eyes close and unconsciousness takes over, I see a sea green hand twitch and still.

*****

When I open my eyes again, the infirmary is dark, the dim back-up lights on. I hardly make out the form of Shellectro bundling Bloboid in a thick blanket and lifting him onto a portable bed as Grid-X lifts me onto his back, my arms over his shoulders as he holds my legs to keep me up.

“Wh-What’s going on?” My voice is hoarse, still tired and weak from almost drowning. Grid shifts me then heads toward the exit. “The power has gone out so we’re taking Blob to the hospital for further treatment. Tro says none of the machines here work without power and he doesn’t have enough energy in hime to keep all the proper ones going at once.”

I grit my teeth as we venture into the cold night, shivering at the biting wind. “B-But we never go to the hospital. They d-don’t understand our physiology.”

Tro is beside us with Blob close by, keeping pace with Grid’s long strides. “I’ll be assisting the medical personnel since I know everything about Blob’s physiology and I can also make sure they don’t make a fatal mistake. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Sighing, I watch as the hospital comes into view and we enter through the front doors. Immediately, Tro and some medics rush Blob up to an emergency room while Grid and I are directed to a waiting room. Luckily, we’re the only ones there since it’s late at night and all visitors are home or in the rooms.

Grid and I sit side by side on a bench -- he shrank enough to where he’s about my size -- and wait anxiously for news. I despise human hospitals, especially when all the staff are human but their patients are mixed species. There’s not really a specific reason for my distaste, but being surrounded by humans in their domain makes me uneasy. The others do not share this feeling in the least but they don’t question me about it.

We wait somewhat patiently as the clock ticks away the time. The longer we sit, the more worried I become. These humans can’t possibly do Bloboid any good when they can hardly keep themselves alive to do it. 

Anger boils in me and I fume silently, my partner popping his knuckles out of nervous habit beside me. The sound anchors me, reminding me that Shellectro is in there with Blob. He will make sure that nothing goes wrong in there. Everything will turn out alright.

Hours later, a nurse comes to us and lets us know we may go into the room. Thanking her, we venture into the room to find Tro standing beside a bed with crisp, white sheets -- a little stiff, I think -- that covered Blob up to his chest.

“How is he, Tro?” Grid steps up and places a hand on his shoulder, knocking him out of the daze he seemed to be in. “Tro, you ok? You seem out of it.”

The genius slumps against Grid with a thud. His tired eyes are hooded and barely open as he speaks. “He’s stable, for now. We have to keep constant watch over him to make sure nothing goes wrong.” He sighs and closes his eyes completely. “I’m exhausted.”

“You deserve some rest, brainiac”, Grid says as he lays Tro on the cot by the window. “Save your energy for when you’ll really need it, bud.”

Nodding with a yawn, Tro curls up with a hand under his head and falls asleep.

I go and sit in a chair by the bed watching Blob’s chest rise and fall in a soft rhythm. Just the fact that he’s breathing fills me with renewed pride and a small smile forms on my face. He seems so peaceful as compared to what he just went through with the Grater. I can’t wrap my mind around how he survived but I’m grateful that he did.

I look up to see Grid shrink and climb onto the cot with Tro, curled into his chest for warmth. At that, I can’t help but smile. My team, my family, is whole -- broken, but whole -- and we won’t be torn apart by anything or anyone. I will work until my last breath to ensure we stay as one.

The sound of the door opening catches my attention, though I am fighting to stay awake and see who could be coming in. A rather bulky and frayed-looking doctor comes in with a large surgical mask over his face. He approaches the bed with an oxygen mask attacked to a tube leading out of the room.

“What...are you going to do?”

He stops beside Blob’s head and replaces the now turned off mask with the one in his hand, a green gas passing through into his mouth. In a deep, gravelly voice that sounds familiar, the doctor answers, “I am giving your friend an extra powerful sedative that should eradicate his pain permanently.”

I don’t like the way he says that. Not one bit. His tone sets me off and I groggily stand from the chair. “I don’t think...you’re supposed to...do that without Shellectro’s...permiss-ion...” Falling back into the chair, my eyelids droop heavily and i feel numb as consciousness starts slipping away.

The voice of the man is barely audible as he says, “You, too, will soon not feel pain.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate hospitals so much.

When I wake up, it’s slow and my mind feels fuzzy. My vision is blurred, distorting my surroundings in a warped fashion. I push myself into a sitting position and instantly regret it, my head spinning and everything tilting on its side.

I gasp, realizing I’m still at the hospital in Bloboid’s room. The only difference is, everyone is unconscious and there is a green haze hovering in the room. What could have happened? Then my mind replays my lest memory before passing out and I remember that strange doctor with the oxygen mask and tube. The green mist must have knocked us out.

Struggling to make my legs work, I stand and stumble to the bed, checking Blob’s pulse. I freeze when I don’t detect any sign of life. This can’t be happening. Not now. I won’t let him down this time.

Immediately I remove the mask from his face and perform CPR, something I’ve done maybe one or two other times as practice on dummies. This is my first time actually trying to save a life with this process. I place the side of my head to his chest, holding my breath as I wait for him to breathe.

Just like that, his chest expands then retracts beneath me, earning a smile and sigh of relief from me. I pat his head lovingly and move to check on the others. Also breathing. Good.

Now I have to find that doctor guy and see why this all happened. Using the wall for support, I walk to the door and open it find the hallway vacant and dark, not a soul in sight. Shrugging it off as normal for this time of night, I travel down the hall toward the nurses’ station and find no one there either.

This can’t be right. There’s always a nurse on duty no matter what time it is. The hospital has plenty of them to spare, I know. The faint sound of footsteps catches my attention and I quietly walk down the hall, checking each open door just in case, most of which are empty rooms not used at the moment.

When I reach the end and come to the elevator, I hear the hum of the pulley system moving the mode of transportation toward the upper levels, meaning that is where I should go. I press the button and board the elevator, pushing the top off and climbing into the shaft. The other elevator is coming back down and has just left the top floor.

He’s up there.

With that thought in mind, I levitate to the top level and bust the doors down, stepping into a brightly lit hallway with a few nurses and patients milling about. They glance in my direction then continue on with their business, hardly paying me any attention. One upside to being a hero, the public does not question your actions.

Walking down the hall in search of anything out of place, I pass a nurse sipping a cup of coffee and decide to address her. “Excuse me, miss?”

She looks up at me, looking no older than 25 with auburn hair pulled into a braid, and smiles kindly. “Can I help you with something, Mr. Gravi-Turtle, sir? Are you looking for something?” It’s obvious she’s a fan with respect.

I nod, lowering my voice so only she can hear me. “There are no nurses present on the floor my friend is on and some strange doctor knocked us out with a weird green gas. Could you help me?”

The nurse looks shocked, not anticipating that question. Her features smooth out as she speaks over the intercom. “Attention any available personnel. The...” She looks to me. “What floor?”

I tell her 3. “The third floor is vacant of any medical personnel and someone must check on the patient in room...” She looks to me again.

I tell her 301. “301. An incident has occurred that requires immediate action in that room. Make haste, please.”

Stepping back over to me, she whispers, “Now who was this doctor?”

Shrugging, I give her my best description of him to help identify who he could have been. She sighs, looking through the database at several doctors in the register but just shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t find a doctor with that description. All of them are lean and nicely built. That man was not a doctor of this facility, if at all. I can’t help you.”

I nod and thank her, continuing my search on the entire top floor. There is a door slightly ajar with the light on around the farthest corner. It’s my last hope so I push it open and immediately get hit by a plated fist, knocking me off my feet and into the hall.

Rubbing my head from impact, I see a dark shadow looming over me. Those blades... I gasp as realization hits. “Grater!”

He steps toward me, removing the doctor outfit to reveal his bent and broken blades with burnt tips. His face is hardly recognizable due to the third degree burns and blisters covering the right side. Some of the blisters are oozing and I fight off the urge to gag.

When he speaks, his voice is more raspy than before. “You..did this to me, vermin. It was your plan to take down my roof and now I look like this. You and your worthless team will pay with your lives!”

Grater lunges toward me but I roll out of the way with mere inches away from his large blades. Steeling my mind to focus on staying alive, I leap to my feet and lash out at Grater with my whip. It catches him in the leg, leaving a considerably large gash in his exposed flesh.

The cry of pain he utters is quickly silenced by me body-slamming Grater into the wall. A loud crack indicates the force of the hit but I ignore any pain I have as I stare him down. “You almost killed them. Bloboid is already hurt and then you go and poison him, me and my other teammates. You don’t deserve to live.”

He just laughs, his voice cracking as he says, “I don’t care what you think of me, scum. My work, for the Sliver, is done.” My blood runs cold at the mention of my old master’s name.

Sliver...he works for him? My former master? Too stunned to think, I’m not prepared when Grater slices straight across my chest and knocks me far from him. The shock overwhelms me, controlling my thoughts.

Grater lifts me by the collar of my cape and sneers. “That’s right. The Sliver was my friend and mentor. He taught me everything about you four and bestowed upon me the duty of destroying the Super Turtles for good!” He tosses me into a window, the broken glass splintering my skin as I plummet down several stories.

When I get my wits about me, I levitate and push into the closest window, making sure I latch it properly before looking where I am. Shellectro is looking at me with wide, unbelieving eyes. It looks like a spare room that no one else is using but him. He sets down the equipment in his hands and steps closer to me.

Grav what happened? You look positively horrid! You’re so pale!”

I cough, bringing a hand to my chest and pulling it back to look at. The sight of blood hardly registers as the world spins and I drop to my knees. Grater must have cut deep to get blood to come out. Tro is by my side helping me to lie down and breathe deeply.

Vaguely, I register voices and movement near the door. My head is pounding so hard, I can’t see straight. Sensing Tro still by my side, I relax and let my mind wander to other, random subjects. The sky was gray, indicating the sun was rising when I fell. Other bodies are near me but I can barely register who.

Fragments of sentences float into my mind. “...alive...keep vigil for now...” “Lucky.” “...allergies to...” “Contacting now.”

The last thing I remember is a soft, moist hand caressing the back of my head to make me drink water. As soon as the canister touches my lips, everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short conclusion in the aftermath of the battle between Gravi-Turtle and the Grater.

“Promise he’ll be ok?”

“I’ve run a full diagnostic and according to the results, he should recover.”

“Show me the jerk who did this to him and I’ll beat the shell out of ‘em!”

Those voices, they’re my teammates, including... Blob!

Forcing my eyes open, I see Grid, Tro and Blob staring at me from each side of the bed I’m on. Looking to my right, I see an IV tube winding down my arm and up to a drip that must be sustaining me with nutrients and other important stuff. To my left, a food tray and cup of water are sitting on a tray beside the bed. Not sure if I can keep the food down but the water looks so inviting.

Seeing my line of sight, Blob picks up the cup and helps me lift my head to drink. It’s so cool and refreshing that I almost cry as it empties. When he sets the cup down, Blob smiles sadly and rubs my forehead soothingly.

“B-Blob...How are you up? Y-You should be resting.” He shakes his head and sits in the chair behind him to get eye level with me. “The docs fixed me up, under Shellectro’s watch, and discharged me right as we found out about you. Man, you sure scared the shell out of us, Grav. I’m glad you’re ok, dude.”

I smile, glancing over at the other two beside me. Grid has his thick arms crossed over his chest but the look on his face indicates his relief about my awaking. “Grid... I’m ok, I promise. Nothing and no one can take me down without your say so.”

At that, he grins and reaches out to pat my head. “I was worried about ya, Grav. Did you find out who the guy was?”

Nodding, I shift to sit up more and almost fall back onto the bed when six hands keep me steady. Sighing in relief that my team has me back, I gaze at each of them and tae a deep breath before I speak.

“The man that did this,” I gesture to my wrapped chest, “was none other than the Grater himself. He did all of this to us. I have a hunch he is the reason our power went out back at the base.”

Tro nods in agreement as he pulls up a video. “I watched the surveillance footage with the authorities and we all confirm that he was responsible. They’re investigating as we speak and will bring him to justice soon. If not, we have a lot of work ahead of us in order to catch him.”

Grid huffs in annoyance. “That man has been a thorn in our side long enough. And I thought Sliver was bad.”

I wince at the name, catching all their attention. Blob looks to me worriedly. “What’s wrong, Grav? Does anything hurt?”

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes and force out what I had learned during the fight. “Sliver was Grater’s mentor before he died!”

Silence meets my statement, six eyes wide open as three minds register the news. I look around at them, waiting for some sort of response but only receive unbelieving stares. “Are you serious?” Grid is close to shouting but reminds himself that we’re in a yelling free zone. “Our old master trained our new enemy? That’s insane.”

“I know”, I nod. “It took me completely by surprise and led to the state I’m in now. Apparently Sliver taught Grater everything about us and tasked him to destroy us in case his plan didn’t work, which it didn’t.”

Once again, all is silent until Blob starts to giggle like a school girl. We all glance at him in confusion as to what he finds so amusing about this situation. He barely controls himself when he says, “Our lives are so messed up that it’s funny! One bad guy after another that are connected in some way with hatred toward us! Dudes we’re a soap opera!”

The tension in the air dissipates as the rest of us join in on the laughter. Our lives are like a soap opera with the insane drama that is nearly improbable. The rest of the day is spent reminiscing on the past -- good and bad times -- with laughter and tears, along with hugs of comfort.

Though our lives as super turtles are riddled with chaos, we can always find time to just kick back and hang out as friends that treat one another like family. This is what I love most about my life: There is never a dull moment.


End file.
